A Day In The Life Of Tea
by Random Evil Psycho
Summary: Hey peeps, this is my first fanfic and it's about some random day in the life of Tea. also i may or may not of had a little tiny help from Some Random.


**Random Evil Psycho: Hey people... now I don't own Yugioh or Mc Donald's or any other things that I may have put in this story that's from some TV show or movie or anything like that Also, no offence to any mc Donald's lovers for what I put in my story about Mc Donald's. Err yeah Yugi and Yami are two separate people who have there own bodies although Yami still looks like Yugi. ENJOY!!!**

A day in the life of Tea

It all started like a normal day for Tea

"Beep... Beeeep...BEEEEEP!!!"

Grunt slurred Tea as she awoke for her slumber. She tilted her head slightly to the dastardly machine that was siting on her bed side table... Her alarm clock.

"Leave me alone! Didn't we go through this yesterday? You stop beeping or I knock you off the table!"

Later after lots of abuse being shouted at the alarm clock which resulted in Tea breaking her 6th alarm clock that week Tea got up and went to have breakfast.

"NOTHING!!!" shouted Tea "How can there be nothing to eat!"

As Tea was looking in the cupboard two shadows shaped amazingly like Joey and Tristan scurried out the door.

Eventually Tea decided to stop in at Mc fatties oops, I mean Mc Donald's on her way to pick up Yugi because they were on what Tea though was a date but what Yugi thought was a trip to the museum.

While at the museum Tea once again felt hungry she dug through her purse and found nothing.

I knew I shouldn't have bought that happy meal!" cried Tea.

Now Tea thought she might just leave Yugi who was happily going up and down the escalators repeatedly and go con a young innocent kid out of its cheese Twisties, which is exactly what she did.

Tea returns and sees the little upset face of the star hair midget called Yugi.

(Said in childish voice and mustering crocodile tears)

"Tea…. Where did you get those chippies…? I want some chippies… why didn't you get me any chippies……. YUGI WANT CHIPPPIES!!!!!... (returns to childish voice) now…." Tea rolled her eyes while Yugi tugged on her arm.

"Tea I'm thirsty, I'm thirsty, I'm thirsty" Tea resisted the urge to strangle Yugi, and scanned the room for possible drinks to "borrow" for him. However, Yugi was still violently tugging on her shirtsleeve, almost ripping it to shreds.

Tea sees a man sitting at a table with a drink. Tea walks over to the man and yells.

"Hey look your wife is cheating on you!"

"I don't have a wife." says the man.

"Your girl friend then!"

"I don't have a girl friend."

"Err… look your boyfriend is cheating on you!"

"What!?!?! NO!!!!!! Gary!" the man immediately runs off leaving his drink behind. Tea gave Yugi the drink. Yugi drinks it quickly, twitches and runs off.

(Said in a motherly tone) "You run along now Yugi, I will just be at Egyptian exhibit with Yami."

Once he's out of sight, Tea then mutters to herself.

"Kids"

Tea met up with Yami at the exhibit and tried to flirt with him but it made no effect.

"Oh crap" thought Tea. As Yami and Tea went through the exhibit, Tea thought.

"I wonder how Yugi is? Heck I don't care, I like the pharaoh, no Yugi, no the pharaoh, no Yugi, no the pharaoh, no Yu-, hang on Yugi is a scrawny little midget I don't like him, well shut up Tea your confusing your self"

"Um… Tea" said Yami "Are you alright"

"Huh... what, did I say all that out loud!?!?!?"

"Yes Tea you did"

"Dam, err let's just forget about that and…"

"This is an announcement." came voice from a near by loud speaker, "Will all security guards please go to the animal exhibit. There is a young star haired midget boy on top of one of the whale models that is hanging off the ceiling."

All of a sudden, security guards started going to the animal exhibit and Tea and Yami followed them.

"Please don't be Yugi. I'm sure there are lots of star haired midget children running around the museum."

"WEEEEEEEE…….. Hey Tea……..WEEEEEE…….Hey Yami!!!!!!!!"

"Tea you didn't by any chance give coffee to Yugi did you?" asked Yami.

"That must have been what that gay guy was drinking." Said Tea to herself.

"What gay guy?"

"Never mind, what are we going to do about Yugi?"

Kaiba and Mokuba then walked into the museum.

"Oh look, its Yugi face, his alter ego and Tea." said Kaiba.

"Hi Yugi! Can I play too?" said Mokuba.

"Sure and you can try this brown stuff that Tea gave me to drink but there's not much left in the cup, I drank most of it." said Yugi.

Some how while Kaiba was trying to chat up Tea and Yami told him to leave Tea alone and yeah lets say while they were arguing, Mokuba climbed up the whale and sat beside Yugi to drink the brown stuff which we now know is coffee and not something else that you may of thought it was.

"Hello Seto, look how high I am!" said Mokuba.

"What!?! Mokuba, you get down this instant or else I'm going to come up there and get you both!" said the very angry Kaiba

"Take this you poo poo head!" said Yugi and Mokuba. Yugi then through the empty coffee cup at Kaiba, which bounced off his head

Kaiba started to twitch and make angry bull sounds

"Why you little……" the rest of his words drowned out by a mixture of angry animal growling sounds which strangely seemed completely normal for Kaiba.

"Down boy, down boy! Mokuba, where's Kaiba's leash?" said Tea.

"Oops." said Mokuba.

"It's alright. We can use Yugi's leash instead." said Yami.

"Did you even bring it?" said Tea.

"Oops." said Yami.

Suddenly the pound van crashed through the wall.

"Hello, we're here to take away the animal that has been attacking the whale exhibit."

Said one of the officers.

Everybody pointed at Kaiba. The officers walked over to him, put him on a leash and dragged him into the back of the van.

Yugi and Mokuba slide down the whale as the van drove away with Kaiba.

The two of them then turn to Tea and Yami with big smiles.

"Can Mokuba sleep over because Kaiba might get out and get him?" Tea rolled her eyes as Yami nodded.

**Random Evil Psycho: okay people that is a wrap… err yeah please review or…..or….I'll set kiba on you. **


End file.
